


Stowaway

by Isabear



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Jossed, Making Out, Not Thor: The Dark World Compliant, SHIELD Agent Darcy Lewis, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2018-01-02 00:58:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isabear/pseuds/Isabear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Bus has a stowaway. Skye's impressed enough to share her bunk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stowaway

**Author's Note:**

> So, hey, I have not seen Thor 2 yet. I will! But this contains no spoilers, since it is Jossedy-Joss-Jossed. I also wanted to post it before tomorrow's AoS ep, because that will only make the situation worse. 
> 
> So anyway, this follows the fanon premise that Darcy went to work as Coulson's assistant after the events of Thor. In this case, she was shuffled to the Admin section of the NY office after the Battle of New York, which is where I headcanon that Melinda also worked. This story takes place after the team drops by New York.

"So, what, you used to follow AC around and pick up his dirty socks?"

Darcy Lewis - who probably wasn't supposed to be on the Bus, let alone in the little lounge area with the bar, but Skye was not going to complain about a new source of information who actually _talked_ \- gave her the stink-eye.

"If you think Coulson has ever left his dirty socks lying around since he was old enough to dress himself, then I question whether you've actually been living with him for the past few weeks or are just delusional." She snapped her gum particularly loudly, like an extra-irritated period on the end of her sentence.

Skye held up her hands defensively. "No, you're right! I'm just not sure why he needed an assistant. He's kind of the do-everything-himself type."

"Exactly!" Lewis pointed at her with the 'aha!' finger. "That is exactly why he _needs_ an assistant. Present tense."

Skye raise an eyebrow. _Oh._

"So," Lewis looked around, "Where'd you stash my boss?"

*

Coulson didn't even yell. He didn't say anything.

Instead, he got that really quiet, tense, tired expression that Skye had only seen that one time when she - well, that one awful time. But Lewis, instead of crumbling and apologizing instantly, just whipped a lint roller out of her purse and stepped right into his personal space, buffing and straightening his jacket and tie imperceptibly, then stepping back. 

Lewis's voice might have been a little thick when she said, "Can't let your appearance slip, sir. That's the first sign of the apocalypse."

"Lewis," Coulson finally said.

"Reporting for duty, sir," she replied, as if he'd asked some question.

Coulson blinked slowly for a moment, then his shoulders relaxed. "Get Skye to find you a bunk. You might have to share with someone. Someone who is not me."

One corner of Lewis's mouth twitched up. "Love you too, boss."

*

"So, you're 'someone'," Lewis said, looking around Skye's bunk from their perch on her bed. "Kinda cozy... for one."

Skye rolled her eyes. "You can take your chances with Agent May, or you can find out if Simmons keeps samples outside the lab."

"Mmm," Lewis hummed noncommittally. She was looking out the tiny porthole window at a cloud bank slipping by. "Does he seem okay to you? Shortness of breath, shortness of temper, forgetting important things?"

Skye blinked. "Well, he keeps everything secret, never mentions people he used to know until we're, like, tracking them down for murder, snaps at us when he's disappointed or stressed, and then does ridiculously nice things he probably shouldn't...."

"Perfectly normal, then." Lewis drew her knees up to her chest. 

"Guess so." Skye turned her head away from Lewis's distant, slightly lost expression. "Listen, you can sleep here, okay? I stay up all hours playing on my phone anyway, I can do that in the lounge-"

Lewis rolled her eyes. "I used to share a tiny bed in an RV with my boss, I think I can handle an airplane. Unless you think I have cooties."

"You slept with AC?" Skye couldn't keep the shock out of her voice.

"No, not Coulson! Jane. My other boss, from my pre-jack-booted thug days."

Skye grinned. "Your boots are awesome, Agent Lewis."

"Oh for Thor's sake, call me Darcy. We're going to be sharing a - does this even count as a bed?" Lewis - Darcy - knocked her awesome boots into Skye's crappy sneakers with a grin.

"In my head, I call it my cot," Skye admitted.

"I like it."

*

It turned out, Darcy was already familiar with May and Ward. Why was Skye even surprised?

(Okay, maybe not so much surprised as slightly resentful of the way May greeted Darcy pleasantly, or at least as pleasantly as May ever talked to anyone. And the way Darcy teased Ward mercilessly, and he just rolled his eyes. Okay, maybe not so much resentful as envious. But Skye was not admitting that to anyone.)

Turned out, FitzSimmons had never met Darcy, but Jemma had emailed back and forth with her about some blood samples, and that was where Skye turned off her ears because there were parts of Jemma's job that she didn't really want to know about in detail. Even though she wasn't listening, she did catch that Jemma seemed to think the reason she and Fitz were on the Bus was because of Darcy, but Darcy quickly disabused her of that notion.

"I didn't actually know he was alive," she said, tugging her knitted brown hat down over her ears like it was cold on the Bus, which it kinda was, but not that much. "You know, until his face showed on a surveillance video from Los Angeles."

"Oh." Jemma's face fell, then she plastered on a smile. "Well, now you know. So it's all better, right?"

"Not really. I kind of stowed away and hacked the internal sensors to not show my presence."

"Wait, is that why the loo by the galley-"

"Yup, that was me. A very pleasant four hours, waiting for you guys to actually take off and get far enough along that Ph- boss-man wouldn't just turn around and take me back to New York."

Jemma looked worried. "But won't you get in trouble for leaving your post?"

Darcy shrugged. "A little? But I told them I was sick and let the nurses at the infirmary give me some of SHIELD's weird flu-prevention stuff and send me home. Nobody's going to look for me until tomorrow at least."

Jemma looked concerned, but Skye was actually pretty impressed. Good stowing away skills were the sign of a bright and not rule-bound mind.

"I think," Skye said with a smirk, "that we can convince AC to keep you around."

*

It turned out, lying on a tiny cot back to back with someone you just met, who happened to have a deliciously devious and loyal mind, was actually somewhat distracting.

First of all, it was impossible to ignore that Darcy was a bundle of curves. Her daytime wear de-emphasized that, at least when she was dressed for sneaking on board a plane and stowing away in the bathroom. But at night, wearing a soft old t-shirt with no bra and a pair of SHIELD-issued sweatpants, her curves became obvious. And not just obvious, but mentally present, putting themselves foremost in Skye's brain. Well, almost foremost, after her plush, pouty lips and her soft, slightly curling hair.

Okay, maybe this was a bad idea.

But before Skye could start wiggling again to put more space between them, Darcy huffed and rolled over, spooning up behind Skye and putting one hand on Skye's hip. Her boobs pressed into Skye's shoulder blades and made her breath catch.

"Okay, you've been staring at my lips all day, and now you literally cannot lie still," Darcy whispered in her ear. Skye shivered. "So there's two ways we can play this. Way number one is I crawl out of this bed and go sleep in the lounge, or knock on Simmons's door, because she does not, in fact, keep samples in her bunk. She's a trained scientist, not an idiot. Way number two is for you to say what you want, and we figure out of it works for both of us. So. Which door are you picking?"

Skye wet her lips. "Can we do door number three, where I see how soft your lips are and we don't talk about feelings? Because I'm crap at that."

Darcy stilled. "I've- I'd prefer not. I've had some bad experiences with people who don't talk about feelings and just assume I can read minds."

Oh. Well, it wasn't like Skye hadn't been stung by that before, though mostly not in the sex department.

"Uh, okay. I can try that."

Darcy squeeze her hip lightly, then pulled back, giving Skye space to roll onto her back. Then Darcy made a face.

"Yeah, this really is a cot," she muttered, and Skye had to bite her lip not to laugh. "But seriously, what do you-"

"I like you," Skye blurted, still trying to keep her voice down. "Maybe too much too fast, maybe it's just admiration because the way you snuck on this plane was badass, and the way you conned me into being your go-between with AC was just icing. And maybe it's just that you're, I don't know, already part of the SHIELD family or whatever. I envy that. Maybe I'm not a good person. Maybe I just want a connection here. Maybe this isn't a good idea."

Darcy blinked at her in the low light. "O-kay." She took a breath. "You're right, this talking about feelings thing is not your talent. But I like the honesty. And you're not the only one who's a little envious, okay?" Her eyes shifted to the wall. "Boss-man lets you call him pet names and you've made a little family here, while I was yanked out of mine over a year ago and sent to Admin. You don't know hell until you've worked in SHIELD Admin. So maybe we're both being a little unfair to each other, but I won't lie - you're hot, you're smart enough to do stupid things and make them work, and you care about some of the same people I care about. It's not a bad combination. Plus, I kind of want to go down on you, but I'm worried Ward might hear, because he would never shut up about it."

"Um," Skye swallowed thickly, "I could put a pillow over my face?"

Darcy pressed a hand to her mouth, and her shoulders shook, her face turning slightly pink with the effort to suppress her laughter.

"Is that a yes?" Skye had slept with women who giggled in bed, but not ones who were trying so hard not to laugh that they got tears in their eyes.

"It's a maybe later," Darcy whispered roughly, once she got herself under control and could drop her hand. The tips of her fingers brushed the inside of Skye's arm. "We could make out, see how that goes?"

Yeah, okay. Walking before running and all that. Responsible stuff Skye wasn't good at, but was probably sensible. She nodded and reached up, sliding her hand around the back of Darcy's neck. The skin of her fingers felt electric where they touched, the soft hairs on Darcy's neck brushing against them.

"Okay, I'm done being responsible now," Darcy declared.

They met halfway, Darcy leaning down and Skye straining upward, her stomach muscles complaining but the rest of her sparking so much she didn't care. Darcy's lips were as soft as they looked, and they tasted vaguely of tangerine chapstick, though her mouth was all cinnamon, like her gum. 

One of Darcy's hands slipped into Skye's hair to cradle the back of her head, holding her up into the kiss as she slipped Skye a little more tongue. Skye returned the favor by shifting a leg up and over one of Darcy's urging her to on top of Skye. Once there, her body pressed Skye deep down into the crappy mattress. Skye groaned, getting one hand under Darcy's soft t-shirt and sliding it up her back-

_Thump. Thump._

They both jerked and froze.

_Thump, thump, thump._

"Who's in the next bunk?" Darcy hissed in Skye's ear.

"May," Skye hissed back.

They both tensed up even further, then Darcy rolled off of Skye with a soft laugh. "Yeah, okay, mood-killer."

"Really?" Skye whispered. "Because I think she's kind of hot."

Even in the dim light, she could see Darcy's eyes widen. "No. Just - she was my boss in Admin, okay? No."

Skye huffed, but she felt kind of relieved, too. She had a tendency to jump into things head-first, and this was an excuse to take her time, get to know Darcy a bit, find out if she was staying. And also maybe switch bunks with Fitz. Jemma wouldn't care if they made a little noise next door.

"So, uh." She cast around for some way to articulate _I've got a plan, but are you cool with it?_

Darcy put a hand back on Skye's hip. "Yes, totally. We'll just see how it goes."

"Huh," Skye said, "You just totally proved yourself a liar about the mind-reading bit."

Darcy smiled. "I have my moments."

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even understand why Darcy/Skye is not a thing. Can we make this a thing?


End file.
